Falling apart
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Life is hard when no-one cares
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! ENJOY! :{D I met Victoria Justice!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Victorious :{(**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV: <strong>

I watched as Ian was pushed out of the door, yep, pushed. "Why?" I asked Trina.  
>"There are more important things to life then work on stupid homework."<br>"That by the way was due tomorrow."  
>"I don't care. I need your help Andy is coming over to help with the talent show."<br>"You could have practised and I could have worked."  
>"You would distract me."<br>"What? I'm going to get a detention now."  
>"Eh, who cares."<br>"I do!" I heard a knock on the door.  
>"He's here." She sighed as she pushed me back. She flung open the door and there stood Andy. "This is Andy." She said.<br>"Andre." He hissed.  
>"Hi I'm-" I started.<br>"That's Tori my little untalented sister." She smiled.  
>"Thanks?" I said very offended.<br>"You have a piano?" Andre asked changing the subject.  
>"Yep."<br>"Which one of you can play?" he asked.  
>"Umm, not me." I smiled.<br>"But I-" Trina started.  
>"No you can't."<br>"Yeahhh." She sighed. Andre started playing this awesome tune.  
>"Oh my gosh this is so good!" I smiled.<br>"I would be better if I knew how to play."  
>"Yeah sure you would." I sighed as I held my face in my hand.<p>

**~The Big Showcase~**

I was watching these two boys dance and they were really good. In the back ground I heard this really loud moaning. Then this guy came over, "Are you Trina's parents?" He asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Come with me." He sighed. We all followed and found Trina with a huge tongue.  
>"Baby what happened?" My mum asked.<br>"Chinese Erbgurgle." I said. Unexpectantly she pointed at me in a accusing way. "What I did not do that you-" I was interrupted.  
>"Tori! How could you?" My dad said.<br>"I swear I didn't do-"  
>"We'll talk later." He said sternly and with that they walked away. I raised my hand in frustration.<br>"Who else knows it?"  
>"Tori!" Andre shouted.<br>"What?"  
>"You know it all! Please! Please! Pleaaaassseee!"<br>"Noooooo," I said.  
>"She said she'll do it!" And before I knew it I was being pushed on stage. I finished my performance and I was beyond happy.<br>"I did it!" I smiled as I entered the back stage to find my parents looking more than cross. "What?"  
>"First, you gave Trina something she's allergic to then you cover for her in the showcase. I'm starting to think you did it on purpose." My mother sighed.<br>"But-"  
>"No but's,"<br>"Mum," I said as she turned and walked away. I cried and that was the day my parents hated me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Next chap stage fighting... BYE! :{P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the looong wait! Been grounded :{(. Well i'm back now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I lazily got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of me. Stage Fighting. With Jade. Tell me that doesn't suck. 'Cause it does! My parents still hate me even on my birthday.

**~Flashback~**

I skipped down the stairs. "Guess what today is?" I smiled.  
>"Umm, Tuesday?" My dad said.<br>"No."  
>"But it is Tuesday!"<br>"My Birthday!" I screamed.  
>"Oh."<br>"I can't believe you forgot your own daughter's Birthday." I sighed.  
>"Happy Birthday." My mum muttered as she handed me a piece of toast.<br>"Are you serious?" I asked whilst crunching up the toast and letting it go. In return I got a shrug. "You guys are the worst." I sniffed as I stormed out the door.

**~At School~**

I opened the School doors and almost fell back in surprise. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The gang shouted.  
>"Thanks guys," I sighed as I walked over to my locker.<br>"What up with the Birthday Girl?" Beck asked.  
>"Family problems." I replied.<br>"Are they still going on about the Trina Showcase thing?" Andre asked.  
>"Yeah and I didn't even buy it, Trina did."<br>"So, why you so upset?"  
>"They gave me a piece of toast for my Birthday, that they didn't even remember."<br>"That's so sad!" Cat said. Everyone agreed.  
>"How about we take you on a birthday treat tonight." Andre asked.<br>"That's really sweet of you but I'm not really in the mood for a birthday."  
>"Your presents are in your locker." Beck smiled.<br>"Thanks guys. You're the best." I managed to smile.

**~End of Flashback~**

Worst birthday ever! I hurried down the stairs and ran out the door.

**~5 minutes later~**

I took in 10 deep breaths before I entered the school. "Hey Vega!" Jade smiled.  
>"Hi."<br>"I can't wait for our fight scene." She smirked.  
>"I can!" I mumbled.<br>"Is little Vega scared?"  
>"No." I lied.<br>"See ya later then."

**~Acting class~**

We were next and I was freaking out! "Okay! Tori and Jade." He said. I stood up and began stiffly walking to the centre stage. "Remember the safe word is 'Butternut'. And Action."  
>"Butternut!" I screamed.<br>"What?"  
>"I was trying the safe word and it works!" I began walking slowly. "Ahhh, that Bingo game was fun although I do miss Bob."<br>"Give me your money." Jade's character whispered.  
>"Wwwhhaatt?" I asked.<br>"Give me your money."  
>"Well wouldn't you rather have this?" I asked as I took 4 huge steps back and swung my cane. Surprisingly it hit her! But I was so far from her!<br>"Butternut!" Jade screamed.

**~5 minutes later~**

"I can't believe you did that Tori!" Jade cried.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"I thought we were just becoming friends but I guess not." And there goes Jade and a little bit of Beck. Great! Now I'm losing all my friends! Can life get any more worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Reviews are welcome and i wouldn't mind having some advise on how to write my chapters better... I will update every weekend hopefully!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I apoligise for not updating anytime soon! I've been extremely busy with homework and everything! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I can't believe Beck got a part in a movie! WITH Melinda Murray! That's the most awesome opportunity ever! I leaped into school as I yelled a huge congrats to my good friend Beck, sort of. He rushed over to me, "Shhhh! It's not that big of a deal!" He hissed.  
>"Yes it is! You're gonna get famous!" I squealed.<br>"Beeeccckkkk!" Jade whined.  
>"What?" He asked as he pulled her into an embrace.<br>"Why are you talking to that piece of trash?" she hissed.  
>"We're friends."<br>"So you're friends with the gank who beat me with a cane?"  
>"You make it sound so bad." Beck said.<br>"It was!" Oh no I can feel an argument coming on. I cut in,  
>"You haven't told him yet have you?" I asked Jade.<br>"Told me what?" Beck asked. I opened my mouth to answer. But Jade gave me the death glare so I immediately shut my mouth. "Nothing." I smiled.  
>"So anyway they're asking for extras to be on the movie. You up for it?" Beck asked.<br>"Yeah!" I smiled.  
>"Great! We'll go with the rest after class." Beck smiled.<p>

**~After school~**

"You guys ready?" Beck asked as he started the engine of his car.  
>"Ready!" Cat screamed.<br>"Let's go!" He said as he drove off. I was gonna be in a movie!

**~Waiter scene~**

"Sorry but the Chicken is unavailable today." Beck said.  
>"Cut!" Melinda Murray shouted.<br>"What?" the director asked.  
>"The boy said his line wrong."<br>"Learn your lines," The director said glumly. I checked my script, he had said it right.  
>"Umm, he said his line right."<br>"Tori, no no no. No no no." Beck warned.  
>"Look is says right here."<br>"What?"  
>"My friend got the line right!"<br>"So you're his friend."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then you get out and you too." She pointed to Beck and I. Nooo! This not what I wanted to happen. I sighed as I walked out.  
>"I'm sorry Beck." No reply. "I'm truly sorry!"<br>"Don't even talk about it!" He hissed before walking away. I mentally screamed at myself. I can take this back. I'm gonna get his job back.

**~The next day~ **

I found myself face to face with Melisa Murray. "Hey Melisa! What's up?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"What are you doing here?" she hissed.<br>"You have to give my friend his job! Please!" I begged.  
>"No."<br>"Please!"  
>"Get out!" she yelled as she raised her hand and an arrow came zooming down as it plunged itself in the palm of her hand. She yelled so loud! And soon was rushed out by an ambulance.<br>"I'm so sorry!" I apologised.  
>"Well! You shouldn't be!" The director smiled<br>"Whhhaaatt?" I asked confused.  
>"We all hated her!"<br>"Oh,yay!" I mumbled.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"That's Crystal Waters!" The Security guard shouted. A wide smile was placed on my lips.

**~At School~**

"I did it!" I screamed as I ran to Cat.  
>"Congrates!" Cat giggled.<br>"All I have to do now is get Beck to listen to me." I smiled.  
>"Kk," Cat smiled as she bounced away. I ran to find Beck, slipping and sliding across the halls. I bumped into someone.<br>"Sorry!" I smiled. I looked up to see Beck. "Beck just the guy I was looking for!"  
>"If this is one of your apologies I don't want to talk about it," He said.<br>"No it's about the movie! I got yo-"  
>"Save it Tori, just save it." He sighed as he walked away.<br>"So I got someone shot in the hand for no reason!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Hope you liked it! Anyway, who likes Avan and zoey Deutch together? NOT ME! He belongs with Victoria! Anyone agree with me? See ya soon! Don't forget to reveiw! :{)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo sorry for the VERY long wait! Been very busy! **

**disclaimer: do not own Victorious!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

Beck and Jade have been avoiding me for a week now! They even hang out with Trina! That's not fair. I shut my locker and began to walk when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I picked up my scattered books on the floor. I looked up to find a very familiar face. "Danny!" I shouted and was about to hug him when I realised how awkward it was. "I remember this was how we met," I smiled at the memory.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"I go to school here."  
>"Oh but isn't this school for-" he started.<br>"Daniel!" Cat squealed as she jumped on him.  
>"Kitty Cat!" He smiled as he gave her a kiss.<br>"Oh hey Tori," cat smiled as she jumped off him."  
>"Hey so you two are dating?" I asked.<br>"Yeah," Danny smiled.  
>"This is my boyfriend Da-" Cat started.<br>"Daniel. I know him. Used to go to the same school." I said awkwardly.  
>"That's so cool."<br>"We used to date." Danny said.  
>"Oh." Cat said.<br>"It's okay we broke up a year ago," He assured.  
>"It was only 11 months!" I defended.<br>"I don't mind! We're all friends!" Cat smiled. As she kissed Danny's cheek.  
>"I have to go now, I'll see you in class I smiled as I retreated the kissing couple.<p>

**~Kick Back~**

I can't believe this place! It's so awesome.

_My first Kick Back! EVER! _

_Feeling: Partyish :{O_

I made my way over to Sikowitz where he was selling these supposed to be yummy sausages. "Hey! Can I have one?" I asked.  
>"Yeah," he laughed as he handed me a sausage, I bit into it.<br>"This is fantastic! What meat is it?" I asked.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Is it pig or cow?" In reply I got this super crazy laugh. I slowly backed away from the laughing maniac. "Hey Tori!" Robbie smiled.  
>"Hi!" I smiled.<br>"Ya enjoying your first ever Kick Back?" He asked.  
>"Loving it!" I smiled.<br>"Bet you haven't tried the cheese fountain yet, go try it." And with that he left. I made my way to the cheese fountain only to find Cat and Danny making out. I couldn't take it! I stormed over to the fountain and turned it on high. Cheese squirted everywhere. They pulled away from each other and started at me. "Tori!" Cat said as her eyes began to tear up.  
>"I'm so sorry," I said as I ran off. I somehow ended up in the black box theatre I looked around and hid in the tent. "Tori!" I heard Beck say.<br>"Oh Tori! Let's go play!" Jade shouted. "We saw you run in here!"  
>"Where is she?" I heard Beck asked. Then there was silence and a very sharp pain in my back,<br>"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. As I unzipped the tent, "Whhyyy?" I whined.  
>"Why did you squirt cheese on Cat and her boyfriend Daniel?" Jade teased.<br>"I don't know! Maybe I'm a little bit jealous,"  
>"Tori Vega. Jealous?" Jade smirked.<br>"I'm gonna go apoligise." I sighed as I placed the sausage on the chair and went out. "Cat! Danny!" I shouted as I searched the school for them finally I found Danny walking out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands. The guilt raised inside of me. "I'm sorry," Is said as I approached him.  
>"You sprayed cheese on us."<br>"I know, where's Cat."  
>"Trying to get cheese out of her ear." I placed my head in my hands.<br>"Do you maybe still think that you might have feeling for me?"  
>"No! Not at all! I guess it's just a girl thing."<br>"Like putting skirts over trousers?"  
>"Yeah, what's with that?" I laughed. I looked at him in the eyes as we slowly leaned in for a kiss. I felt his lips against mine. This is so wrong and I shouldn't be doing this! I heard a small gasp behind me.<br>"Cat!" Tears began pouring down her face. She ran away.

**~1 week later~**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cat as I chased her around the school. Soon I was able to drag her to the janitors closet. "I'm so sorry Cat!"  
>"You sprayed cheese on me then kissed my boyfriend."<br>"I know, if I were you I'd punch me." Her fist connected with my face.  
>"Owwww!"<br>"Did that hurt?" Cat asked.  
>"Yeah but I guess I deserved it."<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Friends?" I asked.<br>"Kk," She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a bit different and Cat and her are still friends. This has nothing to do with this but if your a Bade fan DON'T read Bori stories cause it is obviously gonna be Beck and Tori!<strong>

**BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the second last chap... Hope you enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

At least I have three friends. Cat forgave me! Yay! Today Robbie and Andre were the main leads in a play and I was a special effect person. "Hey Tori?" Robbie asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you look after Rex for me while I go change?"  
>"Ummm, yeah, sure." I said as I took Rex in my hand.<br>"Thanks! You're the best!"  
>"No problem," I mumbled as I sat Rex in the stack of hay.<br>"You know if you hang out so much maybe you should date." Jade hissed.  
>"I don't like him! Stop being such a prat! I didn't even hit you and that was a month a go!" I defended.<br>"Not everyone knows that cause all I know is that you did hit me."  
>"Beck, tell Jade I didn't hit her! Oh, wait I forgot none of you like me."<br>"You don't even know that." Beck said.  
>"You ignore me every day!"<br>"Maybe cause you got me fired from a movie!"  
>"But I-" I started.<br>"Whatever," Beck said as they both walked away.  
>"Let us try the turbo jet!" Yelled Sikowitz.<br>"Turnin' on the turbo jet!" I switched it on only to hear Beck say it's on reverse! I watched as Rex flew into it.  
>"Rex!" I screamed.<br>"Hey guy's, where's Rex."  
>"In. There." I gulped. He rushed over to the jet and snatched out Rex.<br>"REX!" He screamed. "What did you do?"  
>"I'm so sorry,"<br>"Forget it Tori! I hate you!" He screamed as he ran out.  
>"Has little Tori have hardly any friends?" Jade mocked.<br>"Leave me alone," I cried as I ran out tears running down my face.

**Tori's POV:**

I was balling my eyes out. I had only two friends and they were bound to leave me soon. I went straight home and pulled out my suitcase. I packed everything and left a little note for my family. It was lunch at school so most of them would be outside. I got in my car with everything packed (I know she doesn't have her license pretend she does.) I drove to the parking lot with my letters for each of them. I hurried into school hoping not to get caught. I reached all of the lockers and slipped in the notes. I walked out and said my final bye to my old life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! HAve a great weekend!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chap... :{( **

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I walked out of the door never once looking back.

**~Five years later~**

I walked around our flat holding our new baby boy, Matt. Suddenly the door rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I made our way to the door. I swung it open to find my old school friend, Beck. "Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong door," He sighed.  
>"Beck." I whispered.<br>"Why, isn't the one and only Tori Vega." he smiled  
>"Tori Laten actually."<br>"You're married?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, even got our own baby boy." I smiled. "Josh! I wanna introduce you to someone!" I shouted. "Come in," I said as I walked into our flat. As Beck took a seat Josh entered the room. His light brown reflecting the light and his blue eyes sparkling.<br>"Who's this?" He asked.  
>"Beck. Are you married?" I asked.<br>"No." He replied.  
>"Beck Oliver,"<br>"He was one of them that made you run from your home isn't it." Josh asked getting angry.  
>"Yeah," I said. "calm down Josh," He took a few deep breaths before his body relaxed.<br>"Why weren't the gang invited to your wedding?" He asked the question as if he didn't know.  
>"Because you guys were partly the reason why I ran away."<br>"You hurt us Tori,"  
>"But I fixed it,"<br>"Like…"  
>My anger was rising because he obviously didn't know what I did. "Jade didn't even get hit it was make up! Andre told me, I fixed Rex! I tried to get Andre to sing in front of these really huge music producers! I tried everything Beck,"<br>"Why didn't you tell us?"  
>"You never listened!"<br>"Proof?"  
>"When I got you fired I got the job back for you Beck! I went through so much just to get that small part for you! I could have gone to jail!"<br>"How?"  
>"I was begging her to take you back and then she got shot in the hand and it was my fault! I was trying to tell you but you pushed me away!" I said bursting into tears. Josh wrapped his arms around me and took Matt out of my arms, "I'm sick and tired of feeling guilty Beck!"<br>"I didn't know!"  
>"Of course you didn't know, you never paid attention! Just go Beck." I said as began to push him out the door.<br>"We miss you, they all want you back Tori, especially your family."  
>"Couldn't say the same for them," As I slammed the door in his face. Leaving the past behind me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I did not like this story it was kinda boring i have to admit but do not worry! VERY very soon there will be a new story that i have made up.<br>**

**Name: Trying to fall back in love **

**Summary: Tori is not a lover for love. But will this one person make her finally fall or make her hate love enen more than she already has. **

**Beck/Tori**


End file.
